deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Claus vs Dark Pit
Darkclaus.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Mother 3 vs Kid Icarus! Even in real life, these two are so closely related to heir light counterparts in appearance, that you'd call them reskins. One is an actual brother, while the other is said to be one, but regardless, these two anti-heroes have a brotherly relationships with their others. Can the Fallen Angel, dark version of Pit, match up with the Masked Man, brother of Lucas? Interlude Wiz: A main protagonist. Heroes with no fear, who get power to fight the main villain of the series and bring peace to the world. But, along the way, sometimes you come across people… who look exactly like your character Boomstick: Whether they be dark counterparts or your brother, they look so similar, you could call them reskins. And, like any other dark version of a Nintendo Character, they're badass anti-heroes! Wiz: Claus, Lucas's brother and the Masked Man. Boomstick: And Dark Pit, Pit's shadowy counterpart and the Fallen Angel! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and universe-resetting skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. DarkPit.gif Claus.gif Masked Man Wiz: In Tazmily Village lived a nice, normal family, consisting of a mother, father, and two twin brothers. '' '''Boomstick: This is too cheery for Death Battle.' Jeice: I can see things going terribly wrong any second now... Wiz: However, one day, the mother died, leaving the boys devastated. But, one was more shaken then the other. And his name was, Lucas. Jeice: Yep. 'Just was terribly wrong... Boomstick: Ever since his mom's death, Lucas standing crying by her grave… all the time. But, his older brother was much stronger. This young man, named Claus, was determined to get stronger and stronger, so that not even Dragos could beat him! Jeice: Drago… nite? Just level up yourself in the sixty range, learn a bloody Ice Type move, and the battle with Lance'll be perfectly fine! Wiz: Well, not that Drago... But anyways,Claus climbed up Drago Plateau. That's when things went terribly wrong. Before Claus even knew it, he was found by a bunch of Pigmasks, the servants of Porky, and was knocked straight out. Boomstick: Buuut, nobody even knew about this until Lucas went up there and found his brother's unconscious body laying on the ground! Lucas knew something was terribly wrong! Jeice: But, despite Lucas wantin' to help his brother, Claus was found again, and this time captured by the Pigmasks, who brought 'em to Porky Minch himself. Wiz: And, in a Darth Vader way, Claus was turned into… the Masked Man. Boomstick: *Hums the Imperial March* Porky: ... Huh? That monster's name is Claus? Its name was Claus?! It almost sounds like a person's name! But now it's my robot. Boomstick: That sick bastard. Porky really reminds me of Flowey... Wiz: Well, for once, we're not actually doing an Undertale battle. Jeice: … Huh. Well, any-who, Claus was now the Masked Man. And this guy is freaking powerful. Hell, he's got a who load of items on him at all times. No, seriously, there's a bloody arm cannon on him, a golden sword that replaced his hands... Boomstick: Speaking of the sword, this thing is freaking awesome! Not only is it golden, but it deals extremely heavy damage! And considers he lugs is thing around all the time, to him, it must be as light as air, so swinging it would be easy as pie! Wiz: Like with Megaman, the Masked Man's arm cannon can shoot balls of energy that deal decent damage, and can hit from a long range. Which, of course, is useful. But that's still not it. Claus can even attack with lightning. Jeice: I don't know how he does this, but it doesn't really matter to me, because shootin' lightning out is somethin' I can only dream of. It's normal lightning you'd find in a storm cloud, but in case you didn't know, those are fatal! Hell, Claus' lightnin' knocked out Lucas' whole team instantly! Boomstick: But when this guy needs to get around, he depends on his trusty wings! While not natural wings, as they're completely mechanical, Claus can get from Point A to Point B in no time at all! Jeice: And let's not forget, the whole reason Porky captured 'em is because he can use different PSI attacks! Such as PSI Love, which has a small chance to kill an opponent, or make them extremely emotional! Boomstick: But, since the chance to kill an opponent is very slim, and we here at Death Battle choose the most likely outcome… Well, that means in most outcomes Claus wouldn't end up killing someone with PSI Love. The bigger chance is that they'd get emotional… Well, I think you get it! Wiz: Underneath, the Masked Man may just be an energetic young boy named Claus, but he's also a very strong robot-like sword-fighting gunslinger who can take out almost anyone. Claus: I'm gonna get stronger. ...I'm gonna get so strong even Dragos won't stand a chance against me! Dad... I... Boomstick: Oh, and by the way, Claus also killed himself to save the world. Jeice: Wait, WHAT?! Fallen Angel Wiz: Pit was going up against Pandora, hoping to destroy the dark mirror. Boomstick: You see, when omebody walks into the Dark Mirror they're cloned with an evil version of themselves. But, Pit kicked strit through the mirror, and an incomplete clone came out the other side! Jeice: This clone was Dark Pit, and he was seen as incomplete because he wasn't able to become a totally evil clone in time. Instead, Dark Pit was an anti-hero, fightin' good guys and even fightin' bad guys too. But bein' a clone of Pit had it's flaws. Boomstick: Dark Pit couldn't fly! But that's when he thought up a quick plan... Dark Pit stole the power from Pandora, and gained his own flight abilities! '''Wiz: And that's how it all started. From then on, Dark Pit was the cocky, arrogant, and dark counterpart of Pit. Wanting Pit to stay out of his way in the future, Dark Pit tried everything to defeat him.' '''Boomstick: Hell, to defeat Pit, Dark Pit did the thing he wanted to do least... Team up with someone. He teamed up with the Serene of Viridi's Forces of Nature just so that he'd get a chance to fight Pit and settle things once and for all!' Jeice: But, like all the other times, Dark Pit lost. So, instead of holding a grudge over Pit for nothin', Dark Pit realized that to defeat the Underworld, two Pits were better than one. Boomstick: He still hate the name "Pittoo," though... Wiz: Dark Pit is was faster flying than he is running. While flying, he's about the speed of a jet plane, if not slower. Boomstick: Don't lie straight to my face, Wiz. Wiz: Hm? Boomstick: D-Pitty is as fast as Pit! Maybe even faster! And Pit casually kept up with Phosphora, who was travelling at the speed of lightning at the time! Wiz: ... Oh. Boomstick: But on ground, he runs just like a fit human! He still gets tired easily though. I mean... like... Would that be game mechanics? Probably not. Jeice: But he can't be a bloody good fighter, or a fighter at all, with no weapons. Dark Pit's got an arsenal similar to that wanker, Pit's, out of... nowhere. God knows Palutena didn't give Dark Pit these things, so where he obtained them is unknown. Boomstick: None the less, he still has this crap! His main weapon is the Silver Bow, a bow and arrow the shoots out dark purple energy arrows. But Dark Pit mostly likes it for close combat, because he can split it into two pieces to use as duel blades! Wiz: The Electroshock Arm is a very good melee weapon, that will unleash devastating power if it hits someone. But far awsy it's not too bad, as it fires bursts of electricity. Still, Dark Pit prefers using it in fist fights. Boomstick: The EZ Canon is a very easy canon to use... Heh heh... It's easy because the shots bounce off walls towards targets, which makes things way better! Dark Pit loves using this weapon to just spam multiple shots a billion times at foes. Jeice: The Violet Palm is a simple weapon that has Dark Pit shoot multiple blasts from his hand. It has a good homing ability, good speed, and good power. Sadly, mate, it lacks in range. Boomstick: And finally, the Dark Pit Staff, is a staff specifically meant for Pittoo! This staff is extremely powerful, and Dark Pit uses it to snipe opponents from a distance. It's easy to dodge, but fatal when it hits! Wiz: Even at a close distance, Dark Pit can duel with his thing, but when he uses it, he makes sure to stay back, so I don't think he'll have to. Boomstick: Y'know... This guy may be a clone of Pit, but, being the badass he is, I think Dark Pit is loads better! Pit:' '''Aurum Filth, hear our words! Dark Pit: And see our actions! Pit: I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light! Dark Pit: And I am Dark Pit, servant to none other than myself! Both: Together we will reign death upon you! Dark Pit: So anyone who want to die, step right up! Pit: And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad! Both: Aw yeah! Fight! It was a very dark out. The wind blew very hard, making trees home on for dear life, and it was freezing cold outside. That would've bothered a lot of people… except for one. That boys name was Claus, but he was currently known as the Masked Man. With all his robotic parts, the weather didn't phase him at all. So instead of staying indoors, Claus sat on a large grassy hill, looking up at the night sky. The stars twinkled beautifully, and the moon was very bright too. For Claus, being alone at a time like this was something he wished he could do more often. But, since he had a boss, he had to follow rules every day and fight any threats to his master. Claus was literally his boss' puppet, who could be programmed to do anything that needed to be done. Now, thankfully, wasn't that sort of time. The Masked Man began to lay down, gazing at the stars above, wishing he could be free of his duties and see those stars in the afterlife. Well, there was no point thinking about that now. Prevent if he wanted to die... he can't. He's tried to before, but deep inside he knows his brother needs him. So, all in all, the night was a very peaceful one. That was... until Claus heard a faint sound drawing near. Standing up, Claus turned to see who was there. Nobody. Just the darkness. Claus was ready to forget about it and sit back down… But then… "Hey." Said a calm and cool voice. Claus turned the other way, and leaning on a tree was… a very dark angel. Claus was confused, but he knew the Fallen Angel wasn't here for just small talk. "Hello." The Masked Man greeted him in his emotionless tone. "Tch. You're a heartless robot, like the rest..." The angel grumbled. "Might as well introduce myself before I do what I'm about to do..." The dark angel stopped leaning on the tree, began walking, and stopped just feet away from Claus. "They call me Dark Pit." The angel said to the Masked Man, sticking out his pale hand. With his left gloved hand, Claus shook it. But the Masked Man had other intentions. Before Dark Pit realized it, Claus swung him over, smashing him onto the ground. Dark Pit hopped back to his feet, leaped backwards for some room, then took out a silver bow. Dark Pit split the bow in half, creating two blades. Masked Man already had his arm cannon equipped, because it always was, but he also swung out his golden sword. "You just made this a lot easier..." The angel growled. 'FIGHT! Dark Pit started it off, lunging at his opponent and swinging the left blade. Claus quickly blocked it with his sword, then took a swing of his own. Dark Pit evaded that attack, wasting no time in swinging both blades at the same time now. Claus barely managed to defend against the attack with his sword, and a sword struggle began. But naturally, as Dark Pit was pushing with two hands, and Claus was using one, the Fallen Angel Pit was winning. Well, that was until... BLAM! Dark Pit was knocked back by a ball of energy! Looking up, Dark Pit noticed that Claus was also holding up his arm cannon! But that simple blast wouldn't take out Dark Pit so easily, and Dark Pit jumped right back to his feet! Running towards his opponents, Dark Pit swung again. Claus deflected it with his sword, but Dark Pit still had one more weapon! Slicing with his other blade, Dark Pit hoped he actually hit this time around. However, Claus blocked that one with his metal arm cannon! "Quit blocking my attacks already!" Dark Pit growled. But suddenly, without Claus knowI it was coming, the evil Pit kicked him right in the chest. Claus fell to the ground. "Ow..." Claus groaned, standing back to his feet. Dark Pit attached his swords back into a bow, and smirked. "You had that one coming." Dark Pit sneered. The Masked Man was already annoyed of Dark Pit, taking aim and blasting a large energy ball out of his arm cannon. Dark Pit hopped back, taking aim for himself, and shooting out a purple energy arrow. The two energy projectiles collided, cancelling each other out. But the two anti-heroes weren't finished there, and they shot of many of their projectiles. Eventually, one of the Masked Man's hit, striking Pit right in the stomach, and sending him toppling to the ground, whilst clutching his stomach in pain. Dark Pit finally caught his breath, getting back onto his feet in an instant and shooting Claus the stink eye. But as he looked at Claus, he noticed that he was doing something… unnatural. Between his two hands, a whole lot of electricity was gathering. And, at literal lightning speed, a bolt of electricity blasted out of his hand rig towards Dark Pit. Thankfully, Dark Pit was quick, and used his wings to rocket himself into the air and out of danger. "Heh. Not only did you miss... but you won't be able to catch me up here, now will you, robot?" Dark Pit taunted him. Claus grumbled quietly, then looked up at Dakr Pit, activating his mechanical wings. "I can fly." Claus said back to Pittoo, beginning to use to wings to fly up to the same altitude. "Well now, I can't say I saw that coming..." Dark Pit admitted. But he had no time to ponder it, because in a flash, more lightning came his way. Dark Pit avoided each blast, until he just gave up in doing so, and activated his Guardian Orbitars. That definitely seemed to work, as the lightning bounced right off them, and straight back to Claus! Thankfully for him, Claus narrowly avoided the returned lightning strike. "You're not slow for a robot, I'll give you that." Dark Pit remarked. Claus, however, wasted no time in flying towards Dark Pit quickly, sword ready. Claus swung time after time, Dark Pit avoiding each with ease. That was, until Claus took one surprising swing, slicing across Dark Pit's pale cheek. "Agh!" Dark Pit cried out in pain, recoiling from the attack, and flying back a lot to give himself a lot more room to work with, as he equipped his next weapon… The Violet Palm! Fitting like literal gloves on his hands, Dark Pit flew a little closer to Claus, then let loose. Claus tried avoiding the blasts multiple times, but they would just follow him! However, Claus didn't know this, and stopped when he thought he avoided them. But, of course, the balls of energy smacked him in the side, and the Masked Man recoiled. He didn't even have much time to recover from the attack, as, in a blast of speed, Dark Pit was now in front of Claus, and kicked him hard in the top of the head with his heel. The Masked Man went flying back down to the ground, landing head-first, and groaning from the pain. It seemed like he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, so Dark Pit picked up the EZ Cannon, and lined up his shot perfectly... The Masked Man finally got up, shaking his head to regain focus. That's when Dark Pit struck. The EZ Cannon shot out quickly, blasting five shot, each hitting a tree. But it didn't end there! The shots bounced off of the tree, and they all smashed Claus in the side once again. Dark Pit defended down to the ground, crossing his arms and chuckling a ton. Claus stood and was even more furious, aiming his arm cannon at Dark Pit. Dark Pit, however, didn't realize this, only opening his eyes when it was too late. Over and over and over again, Dark Pit was shot with the blasts from the arm cannon, launching him into a tree that wasn't so far back. Dark Pit slid down the tree, but recovered quickly, standing back up with the assistance of his Dark Pit Staff. "I think it's time to say..." Dark Pit began, pointing his staff at Claus. "Goodbye!" The Fallen Angel Pit shot one blast, which Claus booked with his sword. Dark Pit shot three more times, but the assaults were, once again, unsuccessful. Dark Pit and the Masked Man both knew they had to finish things now. Claus charged up some electricity, and Dark Pit took out his Electroshock Arm... who would end up winning?! Immediately, the Masked Man blasted off the electricity, which raced towards Dark Pit. Dark Pit's Electroshock Arm was very heavy, however, and so he'd have no time to dodge. However, Dark Pit had something else in mind. Putting the Electroshock Arm in front of himself, the lightning struck that instead. Dark Pit chuckled as his electricity-based weapon grew even move dangerous. Claus backed up once he saw this, and decided to try one last thing... "PSI Love!" Claus shouted. The PSI hit Dark Pit, and Dark Pit froze for a second. But, to Claus' amazement, Dark Pit was no phased. "That attack was supposed to make you sad and angry... What happened?" Masked Man wondered aloud. "It was? Well, that's what went wrong. I'm Dark Pit, robot. I don't make attachments, and I'm a servant to none other than myself." He explained. Now in front of Claus, Dark Pit looked at his powered-up Electroshock Arm. "It's game over for you." SMASH! Dark Pit uppercutted Claus with the Electroshock Arm extremely hard. But it didn't end even there. Being electricity, and Masked Man being mechanical… it wasn't a very good mix. Claus screamed in pain, directly before the electricity caused him to blow up into pieces. '''KO! Dark Pit, who had been blown back from the force of the explosion, stood up weakly and smirked. "Looks like I'm the last man standing..." Was the last thing Dark Pit said, before letting his wings do the work, flying off into the distance. Conclusion Jeice: Damn! Now that was an interestin' one, right mates?! Boomstick: Gotta agree with you there, Jeice! Wiz: And you both are correct. This was extremely close. However, it just didn't turn out too good for the Masked Man. Boomstick: That's right! While Claus has got some pretty awesome things, Dark Pit just unfortunately and conveniently countered it all! I mean, hell, Claus is all robot-like and stuff, and Dark Pit is all cocky... Claus is gonna get really mad sometime and burst a wire in there. Can't say it couldn't happen. Jeice: Well... That's not exactly what I was thinking, but perhaps. Well, anyways, Claus has got some pretty sick things, that mirror Dark Pits. Like how while Claus has wings to give him and advantage… Dark Pit has those too. Wiz: That's right. And it's also very convenient how Claus can shoot lightning... Because Dark Pit literally has lightning sped reactions, calculated when he's scaled to Pit, who has casually flown with Phosphora... who casually travels at the speed of lightning. Boomstick: May I add, that's 224 000 freaking miles per hour! That's an insane speed! But, conveniently, Claus shoots lightning, which is the exact thing Dark Pit can dodge. Damn, it's almost like Nintendo planned for Dark Pit to counter Claus or something... Jeice: And that's still not all! While Claus' big weapon is in fact that bloody awesome arm cannon that some Mega Man and some Raspberry's in Frieza's army have... Dark Pit has so many things to counter that. To name a few, the Silver Bow, EZ Cannon, Violet Palm, Electroshock Arm, and Dark Pit Staff. ...Wow... Wiz: Heck, even Claus' golden sword is countered. Dark Pit's Silver Bow, while it is a bow, can be split into two, to create two Silver Blades. So, while the Masked Man is a master in swordplay and has a sword, Dark Pit is a master in swordplay and has TWO swords. Boomstick: I feel like his was intentional... But anyways, then here's the fact that Masked Man is mechanical. Yeah, okay, being a robot is cool, but when you're up against somebody with an electric club, you're probably going to malfunction and explode on contact. Jeice: And that's still not even it! Claus knows PSI Love, which is all good n' all, and it really helped Aang against Lucas, but in this... it doesn't work. Considerin' the PSI Love's effect would most likely cause the opponent to get emotional n' stuff, it wouldn't effect D-Pitty one little bit. Wiz: That too is correct! PSI Love does exactly what you said, and would be useful to any opponent... except for Dark Pit. Dark Pit has nothing to get emotional about. He has no sad emotion anyways! He doesn't care about anything except for himself, and so, PSI Love would completely fail on Claus. Boomstick: Yes, Dark Pit actually won. No, Dark Pit didn't win beClaus he was a cool guy, he won beClaus he's a Man not afraid to unMask himself, and show his true dark nature to the world! And I'm just gonna stop with this bad pun now, beClaus it's getting really annoying. Wiz: The winner is, Dark Pit. Jeice: ... Hey, I get the puns now! … Heh heh... heh... Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016